Problem: A blackberry weighs $8$ grams. A cherry weighs $6$ grams. How much less does the cherry weigh than the blackberry?
Answer: To find how much less the ${\text{cherry}}$ weighs than the ${\text{blackberry}}$, we can subtract. $8$ $6$ $?$ Blackberry's weight Cherry's weight fewer grams ${8} - {6} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find the number of ${\text{fewer grams}}$. $$ $$ ${-}$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ ${8} - {6} = {2}$ The cherry weighs ${2}$ grams less than the blackberry.